Power over Ethernet technology provides algorithms for delivering power on cables traditionally designated for data only. Power over Ethernet enabled devices may require only one cable to be connected to the device, which simplifies building wiring designs and may enable better placement of devices.
One of the challenges for power over Ethernet technology is to allocate power for the capabilities of the device based on the amount of power needed. Various power over Ethernet devices require different amounts of power. Power sourcing equipment can more efficiently allocate and supply power to various power over Ethernet devices if the power requirements of the power over Ethernet devices are known. The power source equipment provisions power resources according to power classifications of the power over Ethernet devices. The classification of power over Ethernet devices are typically determined at manufacture of the power over Ethernet devices. However, the power over Ethernet device may subsequently desire to operate with different (higher) power requirements depending on mode or attached accessories.